heidelberg_mannheim_wikifandomcom_de-20200216-history
Guernsey-Acht
Der Begriff meint acht Personen, die im Zw. Weltkrieg auf Guernsey von den deutschen Besatzern wegen ihrem Widerstand festgenommen und von der britischen Kanalinsel deportiert wurden. Ihr Schicksal ... From June 1940 to May 1945, the forces of Nazi Germany occupied the islands and constructed massive fortifications which still dominate the coasts. Tourism was the mainstay of the economy either side of the War, gradually giving way to international finance as our main industry in the 21st century. *en.wikipedia: German_occupation_of_the_Channel_Islands (es gibt keine entspr. Seite bei de.wp ! 2015) Marianne Grunfeld, Auguste Spitz und Therese Steiner wurde im KZ Auschwitz umgebracht, nachdem sie von den du. Besatzern aus Guernsey deportiert worden waren. They had been deported to St Malo on 21 April 1942 and were among those rounded up by the Nazis and sent to the concentration camp in July. Elda Brouard and Elisabet Duquemin, along with her 18-month-old daughter and non-Jewish husband, were sent to detention camps in France and Germany in February 1943 with all of them ending up in Biberach, Germany, and surviving the war. Annie Wranowsky, who lived in Sark, denied she was a Jew despite what her German passport said and was on the list of those due to be deported in February 1943, but was excused for unknown reasons. Mr Bebb said: "We talk of the liberation of Guernsey, we talk of the history of the Nazi occupation, but this particular part... doesn't enter into that conversation. "Few people would know today that anti-Jewish measures were passed readily and willing by the States." Nine orders relating to Jewish residents or those deemed to be Jews were approved by the island's States, including limiting the jobs they could hold, introducing a register, forcing the wearing of a yellow Star of David, controls on Jewish-owned businesses. Dr Louise Willmot, co-author of Protest, Defiance and Resistance in the Channel Islands, said: "It is fair to say the Guernsey authorities did not know what the fate the three women would be when they were sent to Europe. "They were deported in April 1942 and the first round ups of Jews in western Europe happened in July and the women were rounded up in France and sent to Auschwitz. In breach of international law German authorities were soon to deport 1,000 islanders to Biberach and Laufen, they weren't taking any note of law," he said. ‘THEY’RE HERE!’ 30th June 1940 on September 5th 1940, eight Guernsey rowers escaped from the then occupied Island heading off towards England. They rowed for the first half a mile, then used a motor … Ziel Start Point Dt Besetzung der Kanalinseln Vom 28. Juni 1940, dem Angriff der Deutschen von Frankreich aus mit Bomben auf den Hafen von St. Helier auf Jersey und St. Peter Port auf Guernsey. 44 Einwohner wurden bei diesen Angriffen getötet. Damit fiel britischer Boden den Deutschen in die Hände. bis zur Befreiung im Mai 1945 nach der übr. Kapit. 9. u. 16. Mai. Während des Zweiten Weltkrieges wurden die Kanalinseln vom 30. Juni bis 1. Juli 1940 von deutschen Truppen beinahe kampflos – nach einem kurzen Luftangriff – erobert. 22.656 der rund 94.000 Einwohner, darunter nahezu die komplette Einwohnerschaft der Insel Alderney, waren bereits nach Großbritannien in Sicherheit gebracht worden. Nur auf Sark gab es keine Evakuierungen. Die deutsche Besatzung galt als „milde Besatzung“. Die Besatzer praktizierten eine „Indirekte Herrschaft“; die Verwaltung blieb in den Händen der örtlichen Behörden. Wehrmachtssoldaten und britische Polizisten gingen gemeinsam auf Streife. Es gab keinen nennenswerten Widerstand gegen die Besatzer, nach Einschätzung der Historikerin Madeleine Bunting sogar weniger Widerstand als in allen anderen von deutschen Truppen besetzten Territorien. Die Kanalinseln wurden von den Besatzern zu einem schwer befestigten Teil des Atlantikwalls umgerüstet: Die Abwehrpläne sahen verstärkte Betonbauten, unterirdische Kammern und Tunnel als Schutzräume sowie Eisenbahnschienen und Panzerabwehrmauern vor. Die Inseln verfügten über 16 Küstenbatterien wie auch über leichte und schwere Flak-Stellungen. Diese Anlagen spielten während des Krieges allerdings keine Rolle, da Großbritannien die Bewohner nicht gefährden wollte. Daher kam es nicht zu Kampfhandlungen. Am 9. Mai 1945 übergab Generalmajor Wulf die Kanalinseln kampflos den britischen Truppen. Der 9. Mai wird seither als „Liberation day“ gefeiert. Alderney erreichten die britischen Truppen erst am 16. Mai. Quelle - de.Wp : Kanalinseln, Geschichte s.a. *de.wikipedia: Atlantikfestung Medien Bücher * Madeleine Bunting: The Model Occupation. The Channel Islands Under German Rule 1940–1945. HarperCollins, London, 1995. ISBN 0-00-255242-6 * Michael Hechter: Alien Rule. Cambridge University Press, Cambridge, 2013. ISBN 978-1-107-33708-4 * John Uttley: A short history of the Channel Islands. Praeger, New York, 1967. * Louise Willmot,XXX: Protest, Defiance and Resistance in the Channel Islands. *Roy McLoughlin: Britische Inseln unterm Hakenkreuz. Die deutsche Besetzung der Channel Islands. V. Ch. Links, Berlin 2003. ISBN 3-86153-305-7 *John Nettles: Jewels and Jackboots. Hitler's British Channel Islands. The story of the German Occupation of the Channel Islands 1940–1945. Channel Island Publishing, Jersey 2012. 398 S. ISBN 1-905095-42-2 **John Nettles: Hitlers Inselwahn. Die britischen Kanalinseln unter deutscher Besatzung 1940–1945. Übers. Kalterina Latifi, Jakob Brüssermann. Osburg Verlag, Hamburg, 2015. 480 Seiten. ISBN 978-3-95510-094-0 * museums.gov.gg/gsyhistory ... ** http://museums.gov.gg/article/116592/The-Occupation * Arnold VanHorn about the history of The Guernsey County Sheriff's Office. ... He served as sheriff for eight years. * http://www.bbc.com/news/world-europe-guernsey-30811115 *… * … Kategorie:Zweiter Weltkrieg